Chemiluminescent detection of analytes has assumed increasing importance in a number of fields, including biomedical analysis, food testing, pathogen identification, forensic investigations and environmental contaminant screening. For example, spiroadamantane-1,2-dioxetane scaffolds have been extensively used in clinical assays for enzyme activity, and recently have been demonstrated to have efficacy for in vivo imaging, but require highly sensitive and expensive luminometers. Commercially available chemiluminescent probes generally detect enzyme activity, and there is a lack of methods for the detection of H2O2, H2S, and other reactive small molecule biomarkers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,949 discloses novel chemiluminescent reaction between oxalyl chloride, a peroxide, and water or a suitable alcohol in the presence of a fluorescent compound, and includes a process of admixing reactants including (1) a reactant selected from the group consisting of a ketodiacid halide and an oxalyl halide, (2) sufficient diluent to form a solution of reactants, (3) a peroxide selected from the group consisting of an organohydroperoxide and an organoperacid, and (4) a fluorescer to produce chemiluminescent light and to compositions comprising the reactants.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,137,990 discloses compositions for chemiluminescent detection of hydrogen peroxide and include methods and compound useful for detecting a source of hydrogen peroxide are disclosed wherein a signaling compound of the formula:
is reacted with peroxide. Sig is a non-polymeric organic group, B is a boron atom, and each R is independently selected from hydrogen, alkyl and aryl groups and can be joined together as a straight or branched alkylene chain forming a ring or as an aromatic ring. A detectable product compound of the formula Sig-OH or Sig-O— is produced and detected by measuring color, absorbance, fluorescence, chemiluminescence, or bioluminescence. The signaling compound itself does not possess the detectable property or does so only to a very weak degree. The methods can be used as a detectable signal in assays for peroxide or peroxide-producing enzymes and in assays employing enzyme-labeled specific binding pairs.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,389,298 discloses methods using novel chemiluminescent labels including methods using chemiluminescent label compounds and chemiluminescent labeled conjugates. The compounds comprise an acridan ring bearing an exocyclic ketene dithioacetal group and further contain a labeling substituent which permits attachment to compounds of interest. The novel chemiluminescent compounds and labeled conjugates are convenient to prepare, are highly stable, and generate chemiluminescence rapidly on demand. The compounds and conjugates are useful in assays of an analyte in a sample and in assays employing labeled specific binding pairs. The entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.